Tudo pra você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele sorria ao ver ela deitada ao seu lado, tudo que ele mais queria era demostrar o quanto a amava, entao ele pega uum violao e começa a cantar para ela, mostrando todo o seu amor por ela


**Tudo pra você.**

**Sandy e Júnior.**

Harry estava sorrindo para ela, ninguém mais poderia conseguir aquele sorriso, ele tinha reservado apenas para ela, quando ele sorria daquela forma, as pessoas poderiam ver em seus olhos o amor que ele tinha, quando ele tinha o pequeno vislumbre de Gina, ele sempre parecia fazer seus olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais, as garotas tentavam seduzir ele, mas sabiam que jamais teriam aquele mesmo brilho que ele tinha para ela, hoje os dois estavam na mansão Potter, Gina estava sentada em sua frente ao que ele sorri.

-Não podemos fazer isso outra hora? –ele pergunta com um beicinho ao que ela sorri.

-Não... Você prometeu –ele suspira e com um movimento de mão o violão que ele sempre carregava flutuou até ele.

-Eu tinha outro tipo de diversão para hoje, futura Sra Potter –ela lhe manda um sorriso sedutor e fala.

-Dependendo do teu desempenho... Posso compensar mais tarde –ele apenas ri e começa a tocar para ela.

**E todas as músicas de amor que eu já fiz, eu fiz  
Pra você  
E todos os filmes de amor que eu já vi passar, passaram  
Pra você.**

**  
**Ele tocava calmamente, mas seus olhos jamais deixaram ela, tanto carinho e amor que ele poderia ver naqueles olhos cor de mel, ele não sabe como começou tudo aquilo, no começo ele achou ela fascinante pelo modo que ela sempre o tratou, no começo e claro, ele esteve envergonhado e confuso sobre ela, envergonhado por que ele não sabia definir tal sentimento, ele sempre desejou alguém para amá-lo daquela forma, mas como ele poderia saber se a amava com doze anos? E confuso por que ele jamais achou que alguém poderia amar ele daquela forma, afinal ele tinha crescido em uma casa onde ele era uma abominação, então por que alguém o amaria? Mas depois de dois anos juntos, ele só poderia sorrir toda vez que ele a via, um sentimento acordava dentro dele, não era simples magia, era algo muito mais profundo e que as vezes ele duvidou que sentiria, amor, ele vacilava as vezes, mas agora ele tinha certeza, amava Gina Weasley e a amaria por toda a vida.

**  
É você está em todos os momentos que eu vivo  
E que eu desejo  
É você quem impregnou na minha carne, nos meus sonhos  
E agora não tem volta  
Eu preciso te viver.**

**  
**Quanto tempo eles estavam ali? Ele não poderia saber, nem ela, mas tudo que eles sabiam e que aquele era um momento deles, quando Gina tinha o brincado falando que queria que ele cantasse para ela, ela tinha estado brincando, mas ele levou ao pé da letra a promessa, embora ela tenha tirado sarro sobre ele, ela estava contando os minutos para que a musica acabasse e ela tivesse ele novamente em seus braços, não era apenas questão de fazer amor, não era apenas uma relação de atração física, era muito mais, o amor daqueles dois era algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes e claro que ela não teve outras relações para comparar, mas ela tinha certeza absoluta que ninguém a amaria como Harry amava, ele ainda tocava a encarando, ela poderia sentir algo morno a envolver, quando ela tinha começado a sentir isso, ela não sabia o que pensar, achava que estava ficando louca e tinha chegado a perguntar para Hermione se aquilo era normal, só depois de algum tempo e que ela descobriu o que era, era apenas o carinho e amor que Harry tinha por ela, ela não sabia como trabalhou, mas ele poderia mandar os sentimento dele para ela, e ela sorria cada vez que aquela manta de amor a envolvia, ela sorria para ele e lhe beijava, nada poderia copiar algo tão puro e poderoso quanto aquele amor.

**  
E todas as flores que eu já vi desabrochar, desabrocharam  
Pra você  
E todos os beijos mais apaixonados que eu guardei, estão guardados  
Pra você.**

**  
**Ele estava terminando a musica, ele poderia ver o quanto aquilo tinha significado para Gina, embora ele não entendesse o porque as pessoas falavam tanto sobre ele cantar, ele gostava de ver o como a voz dele poderia fazer Gina feliz, ela sorria para ele de forma carinhosa, cada pedaço da canção, ele poderia ver o amor dela aumentando, derrepente quando a canção acabou, ela se sentou lá, encarando ele de uma forma diferente, derrepente ela se aproximou dele e o beijou, não era o beijo que ele estava acostumado, estava cheio de emoções nele, era tantas emoções cruas que no começo ele ficou confuso, mas logo ele começa a corresponder com o próprio amor dele, logo ela se separa e sorri para ele.

-Acho que você merece a recompensa que prometi Sr Potter –mas derrepente ela fica séria e se aconchega nos braços dele –Obrigada Harry... Isso... Foi muito especial para mim –ele apenas a trouxe mais para seus braços e sorri.

-Tendo você em cada dia da minha vida e algo que eu nunca poderia agradecer Gina... Eu quero que você saiba o quanto te amo... Todos os dias da minha vida... –ele encarou ela –Serão para demonstrar o quanto você e importante para mim –ela sorri e os dois ficaram ali, em silencio, apenas sentindo o amor um do outro.

**  
Contam nossa história  
De tristezas e glórias  
O poema mais bonito  
Que eu já li.**

**E todas as músicas, os filmes, as flores e os beijos pra você.**

Os dois voltavam para o castelo abraçados, tinham pensado em voltar com o vôo de fogo, mas queriam aproveitar aquele momento e claro que eles sabiam que Rony estaria uma fera quando voltassem, embora ele soubesse que os dois faziam amor quando sumiam, ele ainda não tinha colocado na cabeça dele que a pequena irmãzinha dele poderia estar fazendo amor com um homem e ainda era pior, pois ela estaria fazendo amor com o melhor amigo dele, os dois entram no salão principal, lá eles encontraram os amigos conversando, quando Rony viu os dois entrando, ele ia falar algo, mas Hermione segura sua mão e ele respira fundo.

-Onde vocês estavam? –ele se forçou a ficar calmo, Harry sorri ao avanço que Hermione tinha feito no amigo dele, Rony teria o amaldiçoado antes de ele falar algo, Harry envolveu os braços em volta de Gina e sorri.

-No nosso ninho de amor –Gina fala com um sorriso malicioso ao que Rony faz cara de desgosto ao que Draco fala.

-Você que perguntou Weasley –Rony treme a cabeça e fala.

-E por isso quer eu não gosto de fazer perguntas... Coisas perigosas podem voltar para você –derrepente ele se vira para Hermione e fala –Você me empresta a sua lição de transfiguração? –só o olhar dela todos estouram em risadas.

Harry sorri para Gina que se aconchega mais em seus braços, a vida estava caminhando em um rumo certo dessa vez e ele faria de tudo para isso continuar assim, ele amaria ela por toda a vida e cantaria sempre que ela quisesse, afinal, aquilo era amor.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE LEVO NO CORAÇAO.. UMA DAS PESSOAS QUE AMO DE CORAÇAO E ALMA..RSRS MINHA LINDA NAT..TSRSR TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.. VC E MUITO ESPECIAL PARA MIM.RSRSRS  
**


End file.
